Watching
by beckythorn13
Summary: I've always wondered how Numair felt at Cathak, about Daine, Kaddar, and Ozorne, so I wrote a little fic. I've also changed it a bit....Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I've always been curious about Numair's feelings in Carthak, so I decided to write a fic on it.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GLORIOUS TP!

Chapter 1

Numair stood at the rail of the boat of the Tortallan delegates, anxious feelings washing over him. It had been years since he had fallen out of Ozorne's favour, and yet there was no way that Ozorne would have forgiven him. He had mixed feelings about others he had left behind as well-Varice, for example. He hadn't seen her in years, and now, he wasn't so sure that he wanted to be with her again. But unless she'd gotten married, she'd expect to go right back to the way things had been.

A small hand tugged at his sleeve, interrupting his thoughts. "What!" he snapped whipping his head around to look at whoever had been bold enough to approach him in this mood, and was shocked to see how different his student looked in court finery. Lined with blue eye pencil, her eyes captivated him, and he had to carefully avoid looking at her in any one place longer than he should. He wanted to act naturally, but he'd never noticed what natural was while he was doing it.

She looked hurt at his angry manner. "I only wanted to know if you were alright. You seem so grim,"

"I'm fine, magelet," he smiled, looking her over with an approving eye. "You should wear blue more often-it brings out matching shades in your eyes," he told her smiling.

She blushed at the compliment, and instead of answering, turned around and picked up Kitten, who wanted to look over the railing. She turned back to him, and asked once again, in a concerned tone, "You're sure you're all right then,"

"Of course. I'm just a little apprehensive about meeting some old enemies-and some old friends."

She started to say something else, but was cut off by Alanna, who relayed the message, "We're docking, so it's time to get ready to be presented to his Imperial Highness."

Five minutes later, they walked off the ramp and up to the greeting place of the emporer, and Daine silently put up prayers that nothing would happen to Numair. Unbeknownst to her, he put up a prayer of his own, remembering that Ozorne had a taste for pretty young girls.

Weak ending, I know. REVIEW! ...please....Tell me what you thought! This was meant to be a first chapter, but should I abandon?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Emperor

Disclaimer: All hail Tamora Pierce, creator of these wonderful characters.

As the herald called Daine's name, Numair snapped himself out of a daze and closely watched Ozorne, who was putting on all of his charm as he made some small talk with Daine about Kitten. Numair relaxed slightly, but he still saw the inconspicuous hand signal that Ozorne made to a slave just behind him. Numair blinked, and when he opened his eyes, the slave was gone.

Frantically, he looked around to see where the slave had vanished to. Finally, Numair spotted him with Kaddar, the Emperor's heir, and threw a listening spell over to see what was being said.

"â€ Your Uncle, his Imperial Highness, would like for you to amuse the Wildmage Veralidaine Sarrasri tomorrow during peace talks, since neither of you will be attending, andâ€."

Sighing in relief, Numair dropped the spell and sighed, wondering why he still felt uneasy about Daine. After all, the message had been harmless. 'You just don't like the idea of her spending time with a handsome man her own age,' a little voice inside of his head whispered. 'You're afraid that she'll come to like, or even love, him.' And why shouldn't she? He asked himself. 'Because you love her,' his conscious answered. Before he could ponder this new revelation, his name was called by the herald, and he had to be presented to his worst enemy.

Numair watched Daine, who was talking to Alanna and Lindhall, from his seat with Varice. He felt sick as the full force of his feelings washed over him like a wave during a hurricane. When had he come to love the beautiful young woman that he had taken on as pupil so long ago? He wasn't sure, be he did know that he loved her with all of his heart, and he silently moaned as he realized that she could never be his. She was too young, he was too old – nothing fit. This was the best and worst feeling he'd ever had in his life. Once again, he was drawn out of his pondering as Varice chattered on, pausing to ask, "Arram? Arram, are you listening?" Numair sighed and resigned himself to listening to Varice's brainless chatter, and wondered what he had ever saw in her.

In an attempt to ignore his feelings, Numair wrapped himself in a conversation with the ambassador from Galla, enough that he didn't notice his magelet standing off to his left until the ambassador politely nodded at him and wandered off to converse elsewhere.

When he did see her, he jumped. How had she gotten so close without him noticing? He'd wanted time to think before talking with her again, but he pushed away his thoughts, hoping that she wouldn't notice that anything was wrong.

"My, you look very pretty. If I'm not careful, you'll be grown and married to some deserving fellow before I know it," he murmured. Silently, he cursed himself. He was supposed to be acting natural, and that certainly wasn't a normal way to begin a conversation!

However, she didn't seem to notice, and he snapped to attention when he saw the trace of worry in her eyes.

"Magelet? Is something wrong?"

She didn't answer at first, but then abruptly stated, "The badger paid me a visit, back when we were still on the ship. I need to talk to you, privately."

"Very well. I'll try to make time – they've scheduled these meetings so tightly that we barely have time to scratch, let alone talk," he said hurriedly, as the doors to the council room opened and he was pushed forward with the crowd. She nodded, and he lost her in the sea of people. He felt resentful at missing time with his magelet, but was still grateful at not being pressured to speak with her – he'd suddenly realized that he'd been sweating at the closeness of her, and that the butterflies in his stomach were not all remnants of their days at sea. He prayed that nothing was seriously wrong, because here, in Carthak, he was very restricted, and would not be able to protect her as usual.

Once again, weak ending! If anyone has any suggestions, I would be grateful. I will update when I get 2 more positve reviews, just so I know if people like this.

Thanks to Keladry9, Mystic Weaver, and A Travelling Mord-Sith for reviewing! When I got my first review, I was so happy that I screamed so loud I must have been heard a mile away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 In the Garden  
  
A/N-I don't have access to a copy of Emporer Mage right now, so things might be a little out of order.  
  
That night, the party, with all of it's silk, perfume, politics, and hidden meanings, was just too much for Daine, and she left to stand on a balcony looking over one of the Emporer's many pleasure gardens. This one was particularly beautiful, and Daine marveled at the things that could be done with plants. She commented on it to Kit, and was startled to hear a male voice answer her from just behind her. It was Kaddar. How had he snuck up on her like that? "It took the gardeners months of working with the mages to figure out how to shape the plants like this,"he said. "I know. I was helping-one of the only useful things that I can do with my gift is grow things." "It's a shame that you're stuck being a prince when you can do something useful," Daine agreed. The prince chuckled softly."I've never heard it phrased quite like that before, but you are quite right. I'd be happy to show you around the palace grounds tomorrow, if you like," he offered.  
Daine studied his eyes briefly, and on finding no resentment, answered happily,"I think that I'd like that very much, your highness. I was expecting to have to amuse myself all day, but this should be much better."  
Kaddar grinned, and said, "I know how dull this place can be. When my mother brought me here to visit my uncle, I was expected to act like a small adult, except quiter."  
Daine laughed. "It was quite at trial for you, I'm sure." Inside, the seemingly endless chatter had ceased, and a muffled voice was announcing something. Then, music began to play.  
"Mmm, the dancing is beginning," Kaddar informed her. "Would you like to go in and dance?"  
Daine looked surprised, but was sincere when she replied,"I'd love to, your highness."  
  
Inside, just behind the curtain that hid the balcony from the rest of the ballroom, Numair Salmalin clenched his fists and despaired at how well his magelet was taking to this fine young prince.  
  
Standing off in a corner, Numair watched Daine dance, not only with Kaddar, but also with the other young nobles who had been invited to attend the dinner for the peace talks. He sighed, for the third time within five minutes, and was rudely awakened from his misery by an amused voice gently stating, not asking, "You're in love with her, aren't you, Arram." "Lindhall?" Numair asked. Gods, he had been going unaware of his surroundings again!  
"Yes. And don't try to tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about," Lindhall advised when Numair opened his mouth to protest. "You haven't changed as much as you'd like to think in all of these years, and even if I didn't know you just as well as the young lady you admire so much, I still recoginze a lovesick expression when I see one."  
"You can tell?" Numair asked, dismayed.  
"Yes. You may want to be more careful about it, or else someone else might guess," Lindhall said lightly.  
"Do you mean Daine?" Numair asked.  
"Yes....but I also think that you should keep his highness from finding out. You will want to keep her away from him as much as possible, and you certainly don't want him to use her against you."  
Numair felt fury build in him at the thought of Ozorne harming Daine, and vowed,"I will be certain to try to keep my feelings from my actions from now on."  
"Arram.....Don't you think that maybe you should just tell her how you feel?" Lindhall asked.  
"No! It would be a betrayal of her trust," Numair exclaimed."I'm the one person that she trusts and confides in above all others, and I feel that if I tell her of my sentiments, it may alienate her from me. Oh gods, Lindhall, if I lose her trust, her friendship, then I've lost everything. Having her like this is better than not having her at all."  
"You do not think that she may return your feelings?"  
"How could she? I'm fourteen years older than her. She would never love me as she would a husband," Numair moaned, not thinking about what he was saying.  
"A husband?" Lindhall asked, startled. Arram must really be in love with this girl if he was thinking about marriage.  
"I..I just..Did I just refer to marriage?" Numair asked, shocked. Lindhall nodded, still too dumbfounded to speak. "Well, at least now I can be sure that I love her truly, not just for her body," Numair sighed. "That's true," Lindhall agreed. "Arram, whatever you decide, I do not think that Veralidaine's reaction to your feelings will be what you expect it to be. I think that she will welcome someone who loves her as you do. There's something in her eyes when she looks at you that I just can't explain, but I know that it's good."  
With that, both men fell silent, and looked on as Daine accepted another dance with Kaddar, heir to the Cathaki throne.  
  
So, what did you think? Please tell me!  
heather-marie - thanks so much for your encouragement! It means a lot.  
  
Tortall's Wildchild - I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this either...And I will definately try to stick to Numair's POV to see how it turns out!  
  
A Travelling Mord-Sith - Thanks for reviewing! It feels so good to know what people think.  
  
Keladry9 - I'm thinking about having Ozorne play a major role in later chapters, but I just can't be sure yet. 


	4. Chapter 4

Of lust, love, and intrigue(hopefully)  
  
As Daine happily danced with Kaddar, she couldn't help but notice that the emporer, who had left his throne to mingle with his nobles, was watching her more closely than common curiosity would merit. When he ended a conversation and approached them, Daine's stomach plummeted. 'Uh-oh,' she thought. 'This could be trouble'  
"May I cut in?" the Emporer requested.  
Kaddar, knowing that it was not really a question, politely bowed as he gave Daine's hand to Ozorne. Shooting Daine a look that said, "Be careful!" he made his way back to his place.  
As they began to waltz, an uncomfortable silence hung in the air until Daine decided to do something about it. "I heard that your birds need looking at?"  
He smiled. "Yes, indeed. I'm very worried about them. I find that animal friends can be more loyal than human friends, and their illness concerns me."  
Slightly unsettled by this comment, Daine paused only briefly before moving the discussion toward safer grounds, and began chatting lightly on the differents types of birds and their various traits and habits. She breathed a silent sigh of relief as Ozorne began to reply to her questions, and she fell easily into the conversation, not ever letting her guard down.  
  
"What do you think he's playing at?" Numair whispered hotly to Lindhall as they watched Daine dance.(A/N-don't ask why they have nothing better to do with their time)  
"Maybe the Emporer has a simple curiosity in the mage who is to cure his birds," Lindhall suggested.  
Numair snorted. "No. Look at how he's holding her, Lindhall. It's as if he's trying to flirt with her. She doesn't look to happy about it." Looking more closely, Lindhall saw that the Emporer had put his hand below her waist, instead of on it like courtesy and manners dictated. He also noticed the young lady glancing down at his hand occasionaly, with displeasure. Suddenly Daine tripped, managing not to fall down into the Emporer's arms, but removing his hand from it's spot near her behind. When she stood up, she slid back into his grip from underneath, managing not to let his hand slide back to its original position. Numair and Lindhall watched as the Emporer frowned, and Daine smiled brightly, giggling and appologizing. They chuckled quietly at Daine's antics. "Clever girl," Lindhall remarked.  
"She certainly is," Numair agreed, feeling a mix of emotions. "She certainly is."  
  
When Ozorne finally was called away by his ministers, Daine hurried back to her spot at the table-and back to Kaddar. Numair watched as Kaddar welcomed her with a smile, and as the two began talking animatedly about something. Then, Numair's attention was wrenched from his student as dinner was announced and he spotted Varice walking towards him, smiling seductively and carrying a plate mounded with delicacies, loaded with spices and oils and all manner of things that Numair was convinced had been desinged to cause people getting over sickness pain. Numair inwardly groaned and resigned himself to a night spent puking up his supper. Poking his food, Numair was suddenly struck with a fit of curiosity as to how his magelet was faring, as there was game on the plate, which she never ate. He turned to see her blushing and appologizing to Kaddar profusely as she refused a platter of antelope steaks. He noticed Kaddar saying something to her, and was disturbed to see Kaddar pat her hand, then take it in his. Suddenly, Numair noticed Daine's head turning his way, and he whipped his head back around to stare at his plate. Out of the corner of his eye, Numair saw her looking at him every few seconds, and wondered why. Was she worried about him? Numair dismissed this thought as something that his love-struck heart was throwing at him to cause him grief. Still, it was a nice idea. Suddenly, Numair felt somthing in his lap. Looking down, he saw a paw, then two, then three, then more. Daine had sent the rat-catching dogs to eat his food. He threw a relieved look her way, and was grateful to see her flash a small but brilliant smile at him. Perhaps there was hope for his love for her, he thought. Then, he squashed the thought as he saw Daine take Kaddar's other hand in hers. When Varice was finally caught up in serving some picky lord or other, Numair made his way to Daine and Kaddar. Sitting down across from them, he began, "Kaddar, we haven't really had a chance to chat...."  
  
Nearly half an hour later, Numiar tried not to limp as he made his way back to his seat. Daine had kicked him and stepped on his feet mercilessly for the duration of his speech, and unless he went to see Alanna, his legs would most likely be sore for two or three days. He supposed he deserved it, but felt that his actions had been neccessary. If he had to resign himself to seeing his magelet in the arms of another man, he didn't want her to be trifled with. As the after supper dancing began, Varice came at him with that oh-too-familiar smile on her face. Numair winced, then gaped as Kaddar led Daine out onto the balcony, the one that had stairs leading down to the garden. Signaling Gareth the Younger to come and rescue him, Numair made the necessary introductions, then followed Daine and Kaddar as quickly as safetly allowed. Slipping behind an arrangement of bushes, he looked at them intently. Kaddar bent down and gently kissed Daine, then pulled away. She hesitated, then pulled him back. Numair was barely able to suppress his groan. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, sorry to anyone who liked this story! I was just having major writer's block and couldn't think of any way to continue the story that would be true to the characters. Please feel free to tell me if you don't believe that anyone is behaving abnormally. That doesn't mean I'll change it, but I will definitely take your comments into consideration. Thanks to all my reviewers, I'll do credits at the end or something.

Also note: This story is a replacement for Emperor Mage. So there will be things that happen in my fanfic that didn't happen in the book.

"I'm sorry Daine. That was wrong of me," Kaddar murmured. "I was just…I have a lady friend, at the university, and I miss her, and…well…"

Daine internally sighed in relief. Kaddar's kisses reminded her of Perin's – they meant nothing to her. "That's all right. I just wasn't sure how to respond, you being the heir and all, I didn't want to cause offense...I think it's better that we just stay friends."

After a moment of embarrassed silence, Kaddar said slowly, "Daine, my uncle seems to have taken an interest in you."

Daine sighed. "I was worried about that, the way he was touching me, but I wasn't sure, because for all I knew, he was like that with all women."

"No," Kaddar said slowly. "Daine, I'm not even sure what kind of advice to give you. My uncle…is not used to taking no for an answer. I would remain escorted when with my uncle at all times, if possible, were I in your position. I can't be sure – but I would hate to see you hurt."

In the bushes, Numair tensed. The elation he'd felt on realizing that his magelet wasn't infatuated with the royal young man had quickly dissipated with the news of the emperor's possible interest in Daine. Resolutely, he thought, 'I swear he will never hurt her like that, no matter what it takes.' With that decision, Numair absently thought on how to go about keeping Daine under his wing without arousing suspicions, until the pair of teenagers made their way back inside.

Returning to the ballroom a few minutes after Daine and Kaddar, Numair realized that the dancing had restarted with the end of the dinner. Feeling much more at ease now that he knew the status of the relationship between Daine and Kaddar, Numair approached the pair, who were casually conversing and watching the crowd. "Daine, would you care to dance?"

"Of course," she replied, although still slightly miffed by his earlier speech. She smiled at Kaddar and took Numair's offered arm as they entered the dance floor.

As they began dancing, Numair began to speak. "Magelet, I wanted to apologize for that speech I gave Kaddar earlier. I know that I embarrassed you terribly. I just didn't want to see you hurt. But I've been talking to other members of the Carthaki court, and Kaddar appears to be an honorable young man on all accounts."

Daine sighed. "I know that you were just trying to protect me. But I wish that you would trust me to take care of my self! I'm not so young anymore!"

"I know," Numair whispered. And for just a moment, his eyes seemed to hold a foreign expression, his voice hid a forbidden emotion, and he held her just slightly too close and tightly. Then Daine stumbled, confused, and the moment passed.

Numair thought that he was going to die. Here he was, Daine in his arms, and he couldn't do a thing. His face grew uncomfortably hot when she exclaimed, "I'm not so young!" Heart racing, he slipped, just a little, and held her closer than a teacher should his student. But with the passing of the moment, he regained control, and made more light conversation with her about Carthak and her impressions of it until the end of the song. However, as she returned to her seat, she gave Numair a longing look that rocked him to the core of his soul, and he resolved to speak with her of his feelings, if not in the near future, then at least before she turned 16.

Daine felt a rush of strange emotion as she returned to Kaddar. What was the emotion that she'd seen in her teacher's eyes? And what was the feeling that rushed up to meet that emotion, that feeling that bubbled up inside of her, making her slightly dizzy, making her breath come short, and her knees wobbly? Pondering it, she took her seat and participated only absently in the rest of the night's conversation.

Please tell me what you thought! I really appreciate your insight!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here's the thing. I don't really feel like this fic is going anywhere, but I hate it when people never finish fics, so I'm going to finish this one. Part of the problem is that I never had a plan for this anyway. Maybe I'll start to like it more later on. Also, I'm doing a fic in the Diana Wynne Jones section called The Adventures of Sophie and Howl, and I'm really into that one, and I'm thinking about writing a sequel. So I'll finish this, but it's not very good, and I know it.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Daine lay awake in bed late that night. She rolled over and sighed. Why couldn't she stop thinking about her teacher? She had a giddy feeling in her gut that made her happy, but incredibly nervous when she was around him. This made no sense – she trusted Numair more than anyone else she'd met since coming to Tortall.

Rolling over again, she thought resolutely, 'I'm going to sleep now. Right now, in fact. I'm no longer awake. I'm dreaming…' Sighing, she decided that it was useless, and heaved herself out of bed. Throwing a dressing gown over herself, she wandered out into the hall, and made her way into the garden that was attached to the guest quarters. Feeling a cool breeze wash over her, she sighed again and closed her eyes. Just as she began to relax, she felt a hand close over her mouth and she let loose a muffled shriek of terror, a familiar scent of cinnamon and exotic spices filling her nostrils.

Numair was sprawled in his bed, the sheets twisted awkwardly under him. It was too hot, and he couldn't seem to get comfortable – not to mention that his entire body seemed to grow impossibly hotter every time Daine crossed his mind, and that was about every two seconds. Realizing that he was never going to get to sleep like this, he decided to go for a walk in the garden. His relief at the coolness of the night air was dashed to pieces as he heard a familiar, but muffled, shriek. Panicking, he rushed towards the sound to see the back of someone he'd once known quite well attempting to restrain his magelet.

Daine continued to struggle, shouting whenever she could, and swinging her limbs behind herself, connecting with the person several times. However, the person was bigger than her, and he began to gain the upper hand, when a welcome voice bellowed furiously, "Put her down!"

Daine was dropped on the ground roughly, and she heard a muffled curse as the person threw up a shield that glowed green. She wasn't surprised – she'd already figured that it was the Emperor. She heard another few words spoken and sparkling black fire began to overwhelm the green. The person threw more power into the shield – but she could tell it was a last defiance, and sure enough, the figure fled out through a back gate to the garden.

The person who'd come to her rescue was at her side in two large steps, and had to make a considerable effort to bend down low enough to help her up, as she was struggling helplessly to do herself. "Magelet, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she whispered shakily. "Numair…why would the emperor do something like that?"

"I don't know, love. I don't know." Too late he realized his mistake – he'd called her love. But Daine hadn't seemed to have noticed, as her face was still buried in his shirt. "Come on, let's go inside. We need to have counsel with the others."

They'd woken the others and discussed the problem, much to the embarrassment of Daine. Then the emperor had been notified of an attack on Daine by someone who resembled him. "The problem is, Daine, that the emperor is saying that it was someone posing as him to break up the peace talks. Should we go against that, and cause the talks to fail, war will be our fault, and our allies will not stand with us." Gareth the older explained.

"But I'm sure that it was him! His magic was green!" the disheveled wildmage protested.

"It's not that I doubt you, my dear. It's just that politics are so complicated." Gareth looked at her with true sympathy, and she sighed in submission.

"Be that as it may, Daine is clearly the target of someone, emperor or no. I don't want her staying unescorted for the rest of the stay. From now on, I want her to sleep in my room, and damn what the Carthakis say. She's not one of them, and it doesn't matter." Numair spoke in the tone that said he could absolutely not be swayed.

Alanna spoke up, breaking the stunned silence. "Numair, are you sure? This will definitely rock the boat—"

"I don't care. Would you rather have her taken?" Numair challenged.

Alanna nodded in submission. "Alright. As long as you're sure."

Numair stretched a hand out to Daine. "Come on, Magelet." She trustingly placed her hand in his, and he pulled her into his room as the others returned to theirs. He wordlessly made up a bed for her on the couch, and then after a quick exchange of goodnights, they each lay down in an attempt to get some rest.

I'm trying, truly. This fic just seems like it isn't quite going my way. Well, life goes on, mmm? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, sorry people! I was just feeling a little out of it when I wrote the last chapter. I really love writing, truly! I hope this story does Daine and Numair justice. Thanks to Laurashrub, Whisper, Narm's Britton 44, and Tortall's Resident Wildchild for reviewing the last chapter. And thanks to everbody who reviewed other chapters! Read my stuff in the Diana Wynne Jones section!

Daine woke slowly and flexed her toes, smiling at the scent of her teacher surrounding her, but also slightly confused. When she opened her eyes and saw the back of the couch, she remembered all of the events from the night before, with a sigh. Groaning wordlessly, she sat up and stretched, his blanket sliding off of her. She looked around and saw Numair propped up against the headboard of the bed, reading. He smiled when he saw her looking at him.

"Sleep well, magelet?" he asked softly.

"Well enough," she yawned.

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" he questioned.

"Absolutely. I'm fine."

"Then what's that?" he demanded, pointing to a large bruise in the shape of fingers imprinted on her upper arm. He got up and sat behind her. "Do you hurt anywhere else, magelet?"

"A little, on my hip, and my other shoulder. But I'll be fine." She quickly added when his eyes darkened.

"Let's see." He replied, disregarding her last comment. She gingerly slid the thin cotton fabric of her night shirt off of her shoulder. He hissed in sympathy as a mammoth bruise was revealed. "When did you get this?" he asked, his voice thick with anger.

Daine shrugged. "It must have been when he dropped me," she answered thoughtfully.

Numair exhaled, attempting to calm his temper. "Well, let's see your hip, then."

"Honestly, Numair, I'll be okay."

"I want to make sure. Let's see, magelet."

She got up on her knees and pulled the top of her night breeches down slightly, and her shirt up. Another huge bruise was revealed. This one covered her entire hip, and Numair soon realized that he was staring at her hip. Despite the bruise, the skin surrounding it was still soft and supple, and he realized that she looked quite vulnerable as she was, her shirt pulled off her shoulder, and her hip bare. Looking up, he saw that her face was flushed red. "Try to be more careful from now on, magelet. I can't have you breaking yourself all over the place." He said, trying to ease some of the unbearable tension that had built up in the room.

It worked. She smiled and replied in the same bantering tone, "Well, if I didn't break myself, what, may I ask, would keep you on your toes?"

"Magelet, this is putting a strain on me. It's depriving me of my beauty sleep!" Numair groaned, rubbing his face.

"Well, ex-cuse me, Master Mage. I can't help it if you're the most obsessively protective person ever to walk to the planet." She teased.

"You wound me, magelet," he howled, playing dead.

She giggled and shoved him. "I'm going to my room to get some clothes." And with that, she left.

Numair moaned once she was gone. What was he doing? There was no way that he was going to be able to have her in his room for the rest of the trip. She was just too tempting.

As Daine entered her room, she realized in horror that she'd left Kitten and Zek alone all night. "Kit? Zek?" she asked franticly. She nearly died from relief when Zek asked. "Where were you?" jumping on her head from the bureau, and Kitten stirred from the bed, scolding her in a series of whistles and cheeps and trills.

"I'm sorry, but someone attacked me in the gardens, and Numair made me stay the night in his rooms." She said apologetically as she drew some clothes from a chest, an elegant but simple blue dress that, while it had a lower neckline than Daine would have liked, set off the rest of her figure nicely and went well with the sapphire drops from Numair. Donning it, she stretched out a hand to Zek and Kittin, saying, "Come on, Numair's waiting."

When they returned, Numair was dressed, and while he seemed slightly distant, he greeted her with a smile. Daine sighed, and image of him hugging her flashing across her eyes.

Numair resolved to be more controlled from now on, and managed to avoid hugging her or even touching her for the rest of the morning, sighing in frustration when she wasn't looking at not being able to treat her like he would a woman he was allowed to court.

As they entered the great hall for lunch with the emperor's court, Daine and Numair unknowingly both flinched as the emperor looked down at the Tortallan delegation, and most importantly at Daine, with the air of a snake about to strike.

Well, I did the best I could. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to LaronaZemblanco, gabbie, Lady Prongs of Rohan, jamie lynn, heather-marie, fell4adeadguy, laurashrub, Kit49, Roherwen, Aura Raybe, Tortalls Resident Wildchild, and Narm's Briton 44 for reviewing and making me a very happy person! ;-) 

Okay guys, here's the deal. I haven't been...well, lately. I seem to have a problem with fainting and dizziness, and no one can figure out why. It's not a heart problem, and we don't think it's my blood sugar, and I've never even fainted while doing exercise. So it's quite the mystery. I have also had to work a lot lately, because I'm going on German Exchange in the summer and I need to pay for as much of it as I can. So I spend a lot of my free time cleaning halls. Plus, finals are next week, and my mom is more worried than me. I've tried to update, but haven't been able to. Please don't impale me on a spear and roast me to a crisp! (whimpers)

Chapter 8

Varice came to great the Tortallans, smiling, with her arms streched out in a wecoming gesture. "If you will allow me to seat you..." she murmured, leading them to their usual places. However, when Varice attempted to drop Daine off with Kaddar, Numair interrupted her.

"Varice, seeing as it has become apparant that Daine's life is in danger, it has been decided that I am to escort her at all times. I can't protect her if I'm not with her." he said sternly.

Varice flushed. "Oh! Yes, of course! I will fetch you a chair promptly." And with that, she bustled off to do so. However, she shot Daine a look that was laced with poison when Numair's back was turned.

Kaddar saw it, and whispered, "I think you've made Varice jealous."

"What, over Numair? But he's my teacher, surely she doesn't think that..."

"We'll discuss this later." Kaddar cut her off firmly, jerking his head in Numair's direction. Daine raised her eyebrows and nodded, looking down in embarassment.

"Magelet, are you hot? You look a little red," Numair murmured, concerned. Varice had returned with a slave bearing a chair and he was now seated.

"No, I'm alright, thanks."

He nodded somewhat skeptically, and turned his attentions to Kaddar. "So Kaddar, what exactly are you studying?" Numair interrogated in a congenial and interested voice. Daine frowned, noting the enormous change from not so long ago. 'Perhaps he's figured out that Kaddar and I aren't going to run off together. Or maybe he's come to terms with the fact that I'm not a child anymore, and can be with whomever I choose...'

Meanwhile, Numair was having a few revelations of his own. Now that he knew that he didn't have to worry about Kaddar stealing his magelet away, (remember that little scene with the kiss in the garden?) he was feeling much more receptive towards the young man. He found Kaddar's work in the university and on the drought fascinating, and decided that if Daine had to be with someone, he wouldn't mind this man. Well, he would MIND, certainly-he was in no way able to stand the thought of Kaddar with his hands on Daine, of them kissing...but at least he could be sure that she wouldn't be hurt. He much preferred Kaddar to the young men at the palace in Tortall who he had seen looking at Daine with that look in their eyes. She was completely oblivious, as of now, but the young men would see fit to remedy that as soon as possible. Carthak wasn't looking that bad all of the sudden...

He was suddenly jerked out of his reverie, by the realization that nearly everyone in the room was staring at them. Cautiously, Daine stood up at Kaddar's urging, and Numair realized that a herald was speaking. "...and we would like to appoligize with most sincerity for the actions against Miss Sarasri. We also would like to commend her on her bravery and her fighting spirit." With that, the herald finished his speech, and everyone applauded politely.

Face burning red, Daine resumed sitting, and said, now where were we? Oh yes, Kaddar was telling us all about the university. Weren't you, Kaddar?" she asked innocently, looking at him pointedly.

"Of course!" he said quickly, seeing the look on her face. "Although there's really not much to tell, seeing as we're between terms right now. Actually, after the dinner is over, I will have nothing to do..." his voice trailed off and she quickly realized that he was dropping her a hint.

"Would you like to come over after? Numair, can Kaddar come over after we have dinnner this evening?" Daine asked, her eyes pleading with him.

He sighed. "Fine, but you better not keep her up too late, Master Kaddar. She has been under a lot of stress lately, and it won't do to deprive her from her rest."

"Of course." Kaddar grinned at her, mouthing (when Numair wasn't looking), "I know something you don't know."

She glared and kicked him under the table, itching with curiosity and willing the rest of the day to fly by.

Fly by it did not. Numair had gotten himself excused from the talks to memorize more of the spells that Tortall didn't have, and he had recruited Daine to quiz him on things.

"Why not? You have nothing better do to," he expostulated.

"Maybe not, but doing nothing is better than spending all afternoon with my nose in books! I mean, I like reading, but I don't even know what any of the words mean!" she groaned, exasperated.

"Don't whine, Magelet. It doesn't become you, doesn't become you at all."

"I wasn't whining!" she protested.

He decided not to grace her with an answer.

Nearly 25 spells later, Daine looked at the candle that marked the hours, and saw that it had been three hours. That meant that it was four o'clock.(lunch ended at one.) Dinner was at six. If she played her cards right, she could escape from Numair's grasp. It wasn't the spells-it hadn't been nearly as boring as she'd thought it would be. It was that every time she looked up at Numair, she couldn't help but notice something about him, like the way that his hair fell across his face, or the cute way he screwed up his face when trying to commit a particularly difficult bit of a spell to memory. All in all, it was quite wearing on her nerves. "Numair, I have to go get ready for dinner."

"Why? You have two hours!"

"Yes, but I'm still new with all of this makeup and hair stuff. I like to take lots of time, just in case of disaster."

"You don't need any makeup to look beautiful, magelet." he laughed, then kicked himself mentally. Why had he done that? Now he had scared her off for sure...

"Thanks, Numair." Instead of being put off by his words, she looked touched by the compliment. "Unfortunately, I don't share your views. I'll be back in hopefully not too long, alright? Actually, you can come over to my rooms in half an hour or so. I should be able to get into my dress by then." she murmured, more to herself than to him.

Numair gave a snort of laughter. "Of course, magelet. You can expect me then."

When the door closed behind her, Numair felt a strange disappointment fill him. He couldn't figure out why-she seemed to enjoy his company-but that didn't change the fact that he no longer had her company to comfort him and make him feel whole. Sighing, he realized that if he was to meet Daine in half an hour, he would have to change for dinner as well. He screwed up his face in annoyance. He like this kind of social event because it gave him an opportunity to pursue any ladies he had his eyes on, or to decide which one he wanted to court next. Now, though, he already knew who he wanted, and his own head, not some husband, was telling him that she was completely off limits. Groaning, Numair bumped his head against the wall, and then went to change into more appropriate clothes.

So, what did you think? Once again, I appologise for not updating sooner. Thanks to everyone who has supported me all through this story! And I tried to make this a long chapter, by the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Good news! While dizziness is still a problem, I haven't fainted for a really long time. So my life is really good! Plus, I got all As for first semester, which was a real relief. The bad news: I got Adventure Ed for PE this quarter. Adventure Ed consists mostly of climbing up the rock wall at our school. I know that hundreds of kids would kill for Ad. Ed, but I am terrified of heights. I got halfway up and froze. The worst part is when they tell you to let go of the wall so they can bring you down. Ah well, so it goes.

Jamie lynn: thanks for the feedback! It makes me feel loved…

Lady Damyria: I appreciate you telling me what mistakes I make, so that I can avoid making the same typos over and over again. Thanks for reviewing (twice!)

Laurashrub: I'm glad you liked Kaddar! Personally, he was really fun to write.

Fell4adeadguy: Have I ever mentioned how much I like your name? Tickles me every time…And I love people who review!

Kit49: Thanks for giving me positive feedback! It really gives me a confidence boost. ;)

Tortalls Resident Wildchild: I'm glad that you're impressed, but I don't think that I did THAT good of a job. But if I can fool other people… (Grins evilly and starts making plots to take over the world (of fanfiction))

Heather-marie: You are my most prompt reviewer! Thanks for your concern.

CHAPTER 9

Daine entered her room with a sigh. Moseying over to her trunk, she pulled a few dresses out and away from the tissue paper that kept them from wrinkling. She frowned. They were all nice, and all complemented her looks well, but she felt the urge to look extra special this night. "Kit!" she called.

A chirp answered her from the wardrobe, and the dragonet's head poked out to look at her questioningly. "I need help," she said desperately. "I have no idea which one to wear."

Kitten hopped onto the bed and looked over the choices, studying them all closely. After nearly five minutes of contemplation, she chose a midnight blue dress. It was tight on top, but the skirt billowed out into a round, but not obnoxiously large, tiered skirt. Where each layer connected with the next, there were silver beads worked into the seams. "Are you sure?" Daine asked skeptically.

Kitten trilled in the affirmative and looked insulted that Daine would dare challenge her good judgment. Daine laughed and sighed, then went to struggle into her dress. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to get into. It had been well designed, and there were only a few laces. The wildmage sighed with relief when she realized that the dress had been lined with comfortable satin. Her other dresses had all itched horribly. She came out from behind her dressing screen and asked, "Well? What do you think?"

Zek, who'd emerged from his hiding spot while she was changing, looked her up and down. 'You're kind of poofy' his voice said in her mind. 'But you look better than some two-legger females I've seen. But you need some of those sparkly dangly things that two-legger females always wear to these things you call formal dinners.'

Daine looked into his mind curiously and saw an image of her dangling sapphire eardrops, as well as a silver chain that would complement the dress nicely. She smiled and replied aloud, "Of course, Zek. Would you mind getting them out for me?"

'Not at all' he replied, and went to rummage through her jewelry box.

Kitten trilled for her attention. Daine turned to look and see what was troubling her, and saw Kitten crouched on the floor holding, or attempting to hold, several containers of face paint. "Oh no. There's no way I'm wearing all-"

Daine was cut off by a crisp nock on the door. She swore lightly under her breath-somehow, she'd lost track of time. She heaved a frustrated sigh and went to answer the door. "Come in," she said in an annoyed tone, and jerked Numair in by his hand. Pulling him all the way into her room, she gestured at a chair and said simply, "Sit." Seeing the look on her face, he obeyed without comment.

Daine rounded on Kitten. "There is absolutely no way I'm wearing all of that goop. I don't even know how it all works!"

Kitten whistled stubbornly, and began dropping the items into Daine's hands. "No! Kitten, this is not a good idea. You know how I hate it when women completely paint their faces."

At the disappointed look on Kitten's face, Daine sighed. "Alright. I'll put on a few of these things, and you can do my hair. Unless you do something totally outrageous, in which case I'll do it myself."

Kitten whistled happily. Daine rolled her eyes good naturedly, and pulled out some lip-rouge, blush, and blue eyeliner from the pile of cosmetics that Kitten had rustled up. Sitting down at the vanity, Daine began to apply the various items she'd chosen to her face.

"I'd no idea it was such a challenge for you to get dressed." Numair said teasingly.

"Gods! Numair, I'd forgotten that you were here!" Daine said, clutching her chair arms. "You are so lucky that I wasn't putting on any face-paint, or it'd have smeared and I'd have been forced to kill you."

"Nonsense, Magelet. I know that you couldn't possibly bear to dispose of someone of my grace, my good looks, my intelligence, my-"

"Self centeredness, big ego, forgetfulness…Need I continue?" Daine grinned at the look on Numair's face. Laughing under her breath, she finished putting on her face-paint and stood. "How do I look?" she asked, turning to Numair and smiling.

Numair groaned inwardly at the sight of the female vision before his eyes. Forcing himself to smile, he said in a slightly strained voice, "You look beautiful."

Daine smiled and replied, "Thanks!" But she wondered inwardly why his praise made her feel so warm…Shaking it off, she added, "Now all that's left is my hair."

Kitten chirped from under Numair's chair and darted out, delighted at her chance to shine. She studied Daine for a moment, and then let out a low, musical whistle. Daine's hair began to move and shift and twist, and then the protein sprouting out of her head ceased movement in a loose bun on top of her head. A few errant curls hung down to frame her face, but the effect was rather sweet. "Well, Numair? Does Kitten have any future as a hairdresser?" Daine asked seriously.

Numair, however, wasn't paying the slightest attention to anything Daine was saying. Oh, he was watching her mouth alright, but not to understand her speech. His attention was jerked from her mouth to her neck, which had been revealed when Daine's curls had lifted away from it. Pale and graceful and smooth, it caused a vision to fly into Numair's head unbidden-pale skin against dark, chocolate brown curls splayed out over a crisp white pillow, mixing with coal black locks.

Daine's voice jerked him out of his reverie. "Numair? Numair? Does my hair look alright?"

Numair forced his gaze onto her hair, and envisioned his hands laced into her curls. He smiled gently. "It looks fine. Very sweet, like you…" his voice trailed off when he realized what he was saying.

Daine flushed pink. Before she could reply, the clock in Daine's room chimed the half hour. "It's nearly time to go," she said softly.

He nodded, and could barely find his voice to reply, "We should go meet the others."

With that, they walked into their common room.

When their group entered the dining hall, Varice seated Numair with Daine and Kaddar without even asking if they wished it so. Not speaking to any of them, she left them alone, and went to go wait on various Lords and other nobles.

"I'm sorry," Daine said sympathetically to Numair.

"Whatever for?" Numair asked, surprised.

"Varice. It doesn't look like you two are in good shape."

Numair shrugged indifferently. "I've found that I don't feel the same way for Varice as I used to. She just seems like she hasn't changed at all, and I'm so different from the way I was when we were involved…We just don't fit together. I'm looking for something a little more serious right now, someone I can commit to…"

Daine nodded. "I've never been one for flings, either. Those idiots at the palace in Tortall just don't seem to understand that."

All through dinner, the three of them chatted comfortably. And after the slaves cleared away the plates and cutlery, music began to play from somewhere. Seeing the longing look that Numair was giving Daine while she wasn't looking, and realizing that he wasn't going to do anything, Kaddar asked quickly, "Daine, where's Zek? Normally he's bounding around on the table…"

Daine looked around quickly. "He's right there, Kaddar." She said back, giving him a strange look.

"Right." Kaddar said, flushing. But he knew that he had to try again. "Daine, I think that Kitten wants something."

When Daine looked down at Kitten, who was exploring under the table, Kaddar quickly mouthed to Numair, "Dance with her!" Numair gave him a questioning look. "Dance-with-her!" he mouthed, forming every syllable as clearly as humanly possible.

Numair gave him a confused look, but said hesitantly, "Daine? Would you care to dance with me?"

Daine blushed again. "Of course, Numair."

Numair grinned, and as he led Daine to the dance floor, he shot Kaddar a grateful, but questioning look. Kaddar grinned and gave a wave of his hand, signaling Numair to begin paying attention to Daine. Watching the two of them spin gracefully over the floor, conversing softly, Kaddar felt rather proud of himself, and thought that if being Emperor didn't work out for him, he could always take up a job as Court Matchmaker.

Daine and Numair returned to the table flushed and happy. After a few more dances, the three of them departed to Numair's room. "Daine, would you like to change into something a little more comfortable?" Kaddar asked politely.

Daine looked at him gratefully and nodded, and picked up a dress from a pile of her clothes on the corner of Numair's floor. She then departed into the lavatory to change.

Kaddar waited until the door was shut, and then said quietly to Numair. "I think we have about ten minutes before she struggles out of that dress and into her new one. I needed to get her out of the room for a moment."

"Why?" Numair frowned.

"Because I need to ask you something. Are you in love with Daine?"

Numair looked taken aback. "Why do you ask such a-"

"Because I've seen how you look at her and how you act whenever you're around her, and I thought I should tell you that she feels exactly the same way."

Numair growled, "I swear, imperial heir or not, if you are playing with me, I will rip your guts-"

"Shut up. I'm not joking. But you never know what the next day will bring, and wouldn't you feel guilty if something were to happen and you never saw her again, and she never knew how you felt?"

"Are you suggesting that's she's in danger?" Numair asked in a worried tone. "Do you know something-"

"If I did, I wouldn't be telling you in such a roundabout way." Kaddar interrupted him, yet again. "All I'm saying is that you should be honest with her."

Numair sighed and looked at him anxiously. "You're sure that she reciprocates my feelings?"

Kaddar nodded. "There's not a doubt in my mind."

Numair nodded and sat down on the sofa, running his hands through his hair, thoroughly rumpling it. Shortly after that, Daine emerged from the lavatory, dumping her fine gown on the floor in the corner and exclaiming, "That feels so much-"

She was cut off by Numair jumping up and pulling her into his arms, gently pressing his warm mouth over hers. He pulled back to study her face hopefully, and laughed into her mouth when she jerked him down for another kiss. They sat down on the couch, knowing that although there were so many problems facing them, they could work them out together. Kaddar grinned and left them alone, and the two of them spent the longest time talking and kissing, before they fell asleep on the couch, happy in the knowledge that they would always have each other.

Epilogue coming out, probably, unless people think that was sufficient. Please, please, please! Let me know.


End file.
